Super-caffeinated Nora
by Ou0
Summary: After a bit too strong of a spotto punch from Nora to Ren, causing the destruction of Coco's Car, a revenge drink is given to the other two in the form of Coffee. Of course, Nora and caffeine does certain things. As well as a bit of Copy-Paste-paste-paste-repeat from me. RENORA FLUFF INCLUDED


**Nora's Caffeine overdose. + Fluff**

~At a café~

Nora and Ren were sitting at a table at the café corner shop, watching the occasional Car pass by.

"Ooh, Ren! That was a green one!" And by the next second, "Ren! Did you see that? It had a Dragon on the side!"

"Yes, Nora, I had seen that."

Then, racing past the corner, music blaring, came a yellow car, skidding past the corner.

**~Tearin up the interstate~**

**"**OHMYGODSREN! **SPOTTO!**" Nora raised her fist beside her head as Ren turned to her and yelled "Nora n-"

Her fist slammed into Ren's chest with a shockwave of pink following her punch. Ren went flying out of his chair and slammed into the car just as it passed the corner, making it off course as it went over the curb and hit the building opposite.

"Oh my gods, Im so so sorry I didn't mean to I was just having fun i didn't mean to use my semblance Im sorry about the car I know someone who can fix it!"

Ren climbed out of the dent of the car and looked back at the car, seeing the door open behind him. Coco climbed out of the car with an absolutely stone cold face. "You'd better be able to fix that. Or. Else."

Ren replied to the older student "Um, Coco, I don't think you were even allowed to drive..."

"Ren, you worry too much, I'm only 7 months early."

"RENRENRENREN! I CALLED GOODWITCH OVER AND SHE'S GONNA FIX IT FOR US!"

"Thanks, Nora."

Coco called out, "Well! While we wait, let's get a drink from where Ren was launched from."

"Okay then, lead the way, Coco."

They all went inside the café, looking at the menu. All there was was coffee and sugared treats. Ren thought to himself "_Oh no. Nora on one of her hyper days, and all this stuff in her system? Not good._"

Coco looked knowingly into Rens eyes with a devious smile. "Barista, give me three Venti Triple Shot, four sugars, Lattes."

The barista stepped back and looked at her. "Are you _sure_ you want that?"

"I'm _Certain._" Coco looked at Ren, smiling all the way. Coco handed Nora and Ren the drinks.

Nora lifted the cup to her lips and Ren lifted his hand up to her "Nora, don't think that you should-"

He couldn't even finish the sentence before Nora downed the whole cup. Nora was literally buzzing and jittering from the Caffeine.

"Coco! WHAT DID YOU _DO_?!"

Nora ripped Ren's cup from his hands.

"Nothing at all, just repaying my fellow students with a drink."

Nora had downed a second cup.

Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren RenNora Stay Still Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Don't RenRen Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren RSmash Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren The Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren RenCafé Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Help Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren me! Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Anyone! Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Put me RRen Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren down Ren Ren Ren renRen Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<br>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren  
>Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren<p>

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

"Wait, what?"

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

IloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyourenIloveyoren

Nora hugged Ren and smashed her lips against his, stopping her talking, but not her movement. Ren's eyes were wide as she continued to kiss him, her hands holding him in place so he couldn't move.

Nora broke the kiss, not so that she could breathe; she had gotten past that moment years; she had perfected breathing and speaking at the same time ages ago.

"RenILoveYouAndIAlwaysHaveAndIJustWantToSayILovedYouForeverAndPleaseGoOutWithMe!"

Nora was still clutching Ren as her eyes stared into his. She was dead silent with an unmoving body, waiting for Ren to answer.

Ren looked back into her eyes and said "Definitely, Nora. Anything for you, my love."

"**YES!"**

Nora dragged Ren by his wrist through the city, towards Beacon. They saw Ms Goodwitch fly overhead in the shuttle, staring at them.

Nora yelled happily and waved at the annoyed teacher. She screamed out "MEET YOU AT THE SCHOOL!"

Nora then grabbed back onto Ren and sprinted towards the river at a speed that could match Ruby's, and grabbed Ren bridal Style. "HOLD ON REN!"

"Wait Nora- there's a bri-"

They launched into the sky at incredible speeds, wind slashing at their faces and Nora laughed as they came closer to Beacon's grounds. They landed in a tumble on the grasses near the entrance, with heavy giggling from Nora.

Nora smashed her lips against Ren's once more, snogging at full force. Nora rolled over so that she was on top of Ren, her body weighing down onto Ren. They kissed for what seemed like hours.

A foot tapped against Nora's leg, shocking her away from the kiss, her head snapping at the kicker, hissing.

Professor Ozpin looked down on them and smiled "Well, I knew this would happen eventually." He frowned slightly, "But it _is_ against the rules to do that sort of thing on school grounds. Well, outside at least."

"Aww, come on Ren! TO THE DORM!" Nora jumped up and pulled Ren up from the grass and sprinted off towards the entrance, and to their Dorm Room.

Ozpin looked at them enter the main entrance, and smiled. "This is turning out a _lot_ like half of Team RWBY. But that had some ropes, hickies and tiny little bite marks."

Nora kicked open JNPR's dorm door, and yelled out to the startled Jaune and Pryhha, who quickly scrambled up and away from each other from on the bed "REN AND I ARE OFFICIALLY DATING!"

Jaune mumbled while Pryhha readjusted her crown. "um, great! Now, uh, can you tell me why you are back so early?"

Nora yelled back "WE JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT WE ARE GOING TO GO AT IT SOON SO YOU'D BETTER GET OUT OR HAVE TO WATCH US!" Nora's smile became a smirk "Or you could restart what you were doing and join us!"

Pyrhha looked shocked "WHAT!? what do you mean _restart what you were doing_!"

Nora sighed "Duh, all of us know! We've seen those looks and you holding hands and you resting on each others shoulders and the occasional walk in on your snog fest!"

Ren held Nora's shoulder "That can wait, Nora, we just came together."

"Ugh, fiiine, just let me do something!"

"Okay then, Nora, lets, uh... I actually don't know what couples do. Jaune? Any ideas?"

"Wha- uh, no, I actually don't really know, my sisters didn't really do all that much of that stuff..."

Pryhha added "Maybe just sit down here with us and talk about this stuff."

Nora yelled out "SURE!" She sprinted past Ren and dove onto Jaune's bed, slamming down onto it, and bounced over the gap and onto Pryhha's bed, landing between the two and roughly hugging them by the neck and clonking their heads together.

"THIS IS SO GONNA WORK!"

The rest of the afternoon was surrounded by the babble of talk, the holding of hands and general fluffiness.

=][=

**TADA! Another story with my style; Copy-Paste-paste-paste-repeat.**

**Classical Renora, and of course a super-caffeinated Nora. That removed the fluffy need in my chest for all day, and have a good week to you all!**

**BOOP CAME ONTO SHUFFLE AS I WAS POSTING THIS! DESTINY!**

**So, without further ado,**

**Goodbye for now, but not forever!**


End file.
